


Perfume

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [12]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Prompt: Flower shop au where ed is messing around with flower dna to create the best smelling flower but accidentally makes an aphrodisiac. And he calls Oswald to hear his voice and os comes right over to sex ed up





	Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very, VERY, much for this! Omg! I loved this prompt and it was so fun to write. I can’t wait till flower shop!Edward and Oswald get to this point of their relationship in the main fic. They are too cute!

After days of extracting the oils from various different plant species - seeking to develop a new fragrance of homemade perfume - Edward finally creates a new combination he’s willing to wear.

Not all of his experiments with plant DNA has been a success. There have been many, many, mishaps in the past and Edward has learned from every single one.

Without having the means to go to college, Edward has taught himself and learned from others with a fondness for plants and science, everything he knows about botany. Playing mad scientist is no more than just a hobby for Edward. Being a florist is his true passion.

Standing in the office of his flower shop, Edward fills a small, pink, heart-shaped vial with his new creation, then dabs a little bit behind his ear and on his wrists. He closes his eyes and basks in the unique fragrance on his body, so floral and earthy. Nothing like anything he’s found in a department store.

He takes a deep breath of the perfume drying into his skin and suddenly feels a euphoric rush surge over him. He opens his eyes, pupils dilated five times wider, with an insatiable urge to hear his boyfriend’s voice.

Edward and Oswald have been dating for almost a year at this point and calling the mayor of Gotham in the middle of work on a Wednesday afternoon isn’t out of the ordinary for them.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Oswald says on the phone line. He sits in his office at city hall, going through a petition to stop construction at a historic site on the far east side of the city. Oswald didn’t know of the land’s significance when he first signed on to the project.

“Hey, you,” Edward replies in a low sultry voice. “What are you up to, Mr. Mayor?” He takes another whiff of the fragrance on his wrist. _God, Oswald is gonna drop dead for this._

“I’m just working in the office,” he answers. “I’m about to sign off on this petition to stop the construction on that high rise on the east side. Turns out I made a mistake and didn’t know that the land was…”

“That’s nice,” Edward cuts off his boyfriend. “Hey, I didn’t see you this morning and I was just wondering what you had on.” He knows that what’s currently on his mind definitely won’t be the answer, but still he hopes to hear Oswald say he’s naked.

Oswald thinks it’s an odd thing to ask when Edward knows that he’s at work. He always wears one of his tailor made power suits, but he decides to appease to his boyfriend’s curiosity anyway. “Oh, well, it’s just one of the black pin-striped suits you’ve seen many…”

“That sounds sexy!” Edward interrupts Oswald again, sounding extremely ecstatic about hearing only part of what the mayor had to say.

“Edward, are you alright?”

“I’m absolutely over the moon right now.” Edward steps out of his office and turns the sign hanging on the door of the shop from open to closed. However, the flower shop doesn’t officially close for another four hours. “It is a little hot in here though,” the florist goes on to say.

“Maybe you shouldn’t stand in the greenhouse or you can go to your office and turn down the air conditioning,” Oswald suggests.

“Those are excellent ideas—” Edward nods, making his way back to his office— but I was thinking you could come to the shop and help me take my clothes off.”

Though he’s completely flattered by the offer, Oswald can’t help but think something else is going on with Edward. He knows of Ed’s experiments with the plants. Edward and Ivy have teamed up at the Van Dahl estate many times creating concoctions they’ve both regretted. Oswald knew that Edward would be playing around in the small lab in the office at the flower shop today.

“Edward,” Oswald says with concern edging his voice. “What were you doing before you called me?”

“I created a new perfume,“ the florist says proudly. “You’re going to love it, Oswald. It smells absolutely beautiful. You can come lick it off of me if you want.”

“You sound very, VERY, horny, Ed.”

“Why don’t you come down to the shop and help me do something about it.”

“The thing is though, I don’t think you’re horny on your own,” Oswald explains. “I think your perfume is an aphrodisiac.”

“Don’t be absurd, Mr. Mayor….” Edward rolls his eyes to the thought. “I wasn’t trying to make a love potion. I don’t need it.”

“I know you didn’t try to make it.” Oswald says, chuckling lightly on the phone. “You are very careful with the things you do with your plants, but you do make mistakes, babe. You have never called me in the middle of a work day hinting very obviously to sex you up.”

“For some reason this sounds like a complaint.”

“No, I’m not complaining at all. I’m just making sure you understand what’s going on. Some of the things you and Ivy have created together in the past has made you both loopy.” Oswald doesn’t want to do anything if Edward shows any signs of being drugged. He would never touch his boyfriend while intoxicated.

“I’m not loopy at all.” Edward says truthfully. The only symptom from the perfume the florist can sense is wanting to be fucked good, long, and slow. “I’m very coherent and I know what I want.”

“Well that’s relieving to know.

“Good!” Edward hits an open palm on his desktop enthusiastically, thrill to finally gotten the statistics out of the way. Now he’s even closer to getting what you yearns. “So why aren’t you here yet. You can try some of this perfume too.”

“Edward, but I’m at work.”

“I know where you are—” Edward goes to the closest and pulls out the large cozy comforter they have used on the floor of the shop many times— “but you’re the mayor of this city and I know you can come and go as you please.”

Oswald pauses for a moment - a lot longer than Edward anticipated. “I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”


End file.
